


happy birthday to you

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Trust me, sugar, loving you is my pleasure.”
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	happy birthday to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> for Jasp, who prompted _presents_ when I asked for prompts

“Happy birthday, dear Angel, happy birthday to you,” Emma sang quietly. Her voice seemed to echo through the silent room, the only other sound their breathing. Angel sniffed, taking her hand from Emma’s thigh to wipe at her face, trying to preserve her mascara as tears burning at her eyes began to spill over. She quickly gave up and covered both her eyes with her hands as a sob wracked through her, shaking through her as she tried to breathe in. 

_ Sugar? _ Emma asked in her mind, her fingers fluttering down Angel’s arms and then petting down her sides when she wouldn’t uncover her face.  _ Darling, are you alright? _

Angel shrugged, doing her best to breathe deeply and stop crying. Jesus, how fucking embarrassing, crying her goddamn eyes out just because her girlfriend sang her happy birthday. She tried to take another deep breath only to start crying again. She wanted to roll over and hide but wasn’t able to with the way Emma was still straddling her lap. 

Emma went to move, but Angel made a noise that sounded panicked even to her own ears. Emma shushed her sweetly, pressing calm into Angel’s mind until the worst of the crying was over and she could breathe again. God, she felt like such a fucking idiot, breaking down  _ just _ ‘cause someone cared about her. God, what the fuck was wrong with her?

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, doing her best to breathe deeply and stop crying. She was sniffling, the overwhelming pressure sitting in her chest having only eased slightly. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, sugar,” Emma told her sweetly, her hands petting down Angel’s forearms. She finally moved her hands, and Emma’s fingers were immediately folding together with her own and tugging to rest their joined hands on Angel’s stomach. “It’s okay to be upset.”

“Just feel dumb that I’m crying over how much I love you,” Angel muttered, turning her head so she didn’t have to face Emma. It was the first time she’d said the words out loud, but it wasn’t the first time they’d thought it. 

“Sugar, I love you too,” Emma told her softly, her hands trailing up Angel’s arms until her fingers were smoothing across her collarbones and then up her neck before they cupped her face. She leaned down for a sweet kiss, and Angel chased her when she moved back, pushing up so their lips held. After a few minutes of soft kissing, Angel flopped back onto the bed. 

“I just...” Angel trailed off, feeling like a dumbass when she tried to put how she felt into words. It was embarrassing, crying because Emma’s affection and care didn't feel like something that Angel deserved. That being loved was so foreign it made her cry. 

“I understand,” Emma told her sweetly. Usually, someone telling her something like that would’ve pissed her off. Angel has lived a hard life and people  _ didn’t _ understand else they lived it too. Emma hadn’t lived exactly the same life, but she’d built herself up from nothing using her body as a tool and as a weapon, and Angel knew what that was like. “I love you,” Emma told her again, and then was pressing forward into her mind so Angel could feel just how much. 

Her eyes burned again, but they didn’t spill over this time, and her voice was steady when she said, “I love you too. Thank you so much.”

“Trust me, sugar, loving you is my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
